This invention relates an apparatus and method for testing a printed circuit board for a remote keyless entry fob.
A printed circuit board (PCB) is located within a remote keyless entry fob for controlling the operation of the remote keyless entry fob. Many PCBs for remote keyless entry fobs use Colpitts oscillators, as they are ideal for the remote keyless entry fob operation. In a Colpitts style remote keyless entry fob the battery forms an essential part of the antenna for the remote keyless entry fob.
The PCBs are tested prior to assembly within the remote keyless entry fob to ensure proper manufacturing of the PCB. In Colpitts style remote keyless entry fobs because the battery is essential to the operation of the antenna the PCB cannot properly be tested without the housing and the battery for the remote keyless entry fob.
An apparatus and method for testing PCBs in Colpitts remote keyless entry fobs without requiring the housing and battery is needed.